supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supermanny Special (Armstrong Family)/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supermanny..." Colby: "DRINK POISON!" Announcer: "Colby's behaviour has pushed 16-year-old girlfriend Lucy, from the UK on the brink of breaking up with him." Lucy: "Colby, don't you dare!" Lucy: "I've been abused and I'm worried about my upcoming daughter who I'm naming Holly-Carina since Colby tries to inject me with poison. I am also training to work with kids who have autism, as I have it too. My dream is to be a psychologist for special needs kids. Colby has pushed me over the edge." (sobs) slaps Colby Lucy: "Get a grip! You are about to be a dad! Leave your brother alone. I'm warning you!" Submission Reel Mike: "I am here in South Africa " ???: " " ???: " " Ben: "Colby would force Steven to..." Colby: "DRINK POISON!" tries letting Steven to drink a poison bottle Ben: "To make matters worse, last year, he injected Steven with poison." ???: "Hi, I'm Lucy and I'm Colby's girlfriend." Lucy: "COLBY DON'T YOU DARE! I AM ON THE BRINK OF LEAVING!!" Lucy: "I am having twin girls, and I'm naming them Laura Elizabeth and Lillith Rose, but I have not decided their last name as I am worried and hope Colby will be a good dad. If not I will be a single parent and they will have my surname (Gordon)." Lucy: "I can't f(bleep)ing cope with this s(bleep) anymore!" sobs Introduction parks his car in front of the Armstrong Residence steps out of his car and walks up the path man in his 30s, with brown hair and blue eyes, is seen at the porch Mike: " " shakes Ben's hand Observation Begins leaves for work Observation Continues Herbert: "ALL RIGHT THAT DOES IT! I'M GOING TO P*** AND S*** IN MY PANTS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Naughty Square tries to pinch Lucy Lucy: "Tyrone Oliver Armstrong. Trying to pinch me is a no-no. Do it again and I'm putting you in timeout on the Naughty Square!" punches Lucy Mike: "Right, take him by his hand and bring him to the Naughty Square." Lucy: "You are here for punching me. Stay there for 4 minutes." Naughty Desk Mike: " " Ben: "Herbert James Armstrong, you are on your first warning. If you " sends Herbert to the Naughty Desk Ben: " " gets Lucy down on the floor beating her Ben: "This is your warning, Colby Benjamin! If you continue to beat Lucy up, you are going to the Naughty Desk." Colby: "There is nothing you can do to stop me." Colby Ben: " " sends Colby to the Naughty Desk Ben: " " Mike: " " steps in Mike: " " Colby's Epic Tantrum Mike: "As Lucy was in a coma for two days, Colby was dying to see her. But when he was told to go to church, he threw a tantrum." Ben: "No you cannot! We are going to church!" is on a rampage Colby (angrily): "Why do we have to go to stupid church?" cut to: Lucy: (thinking) I don't have to put up with this, I could be a single parent to the twins and that (bleep) better learn his lesson. Lucy Goes Into Labor Mike: "To get Colby to learn fathering skills, on June 8, Lucy put him to the test." is fixing sandwiches for Ty, Steven and Andrew examines her jeans as they are wet Lucy: "Hold on! Oh my God! Colby!" Colby: "Yes, Lucy?" Lucy: "I'm in labor! we need to go to hospital!" Colby: "I'll ring an ambulance!" Cut to: is packing overnight bags to last 5 days is getting diapers, enough to last 2 years baby bottles, pacifiers, baby outfits, and little bows for the babies' hair is in the delivery ward Lucy: "My family flew from Britain to be with me!" ''' arrives just in time Doctor: "Come on Lucy, push!" A is born Lucy: "Laura Elizabeth Armstrong! Welcome to the world!" Doctor: "OK! Here comes Baby B!" B is born Lynne (Lucy's mom): "What are their names?" Lucy: "Laura Elizabeth and Lillith Rose, welcome to the world! Weighing a whopping 10lb 4oz each!" '''Mike: "But this is not the only birthday being celebrated!" Lucy: "I am 17 today as well!" Colby: "Seeing Lucy in pain made me realise that I don't have to do bad things to get attention at all. I will no longer hurt others. A message to all of you out there. Never take things for granted, and don't inject others with substances, it could leave that person seriously hurt or worse." ''' Herbert's Epic Tantrum '''Mike: "It was dinner time and Herbert wanted McDonalds for dinner,but when Ben decided the family would have homemade Chinese food with variety, he threw an epic tantrum." Herbert: "Dad! Can I have McDonalds for dinner?" Ben: "Herbert I am cooking a Chinese buffet with everyone's favorites, but I am putting chips on as well." Herbert: "NOOOO!!!!! I hate Chinese!" Ben: "Warning. Herbert James Armstrong. If you continue this act you are going to the Naughty Desk." Herbert: "(bleep)!" Ben: "OK, Herbert, Naughty desk." Ben: "You are here for swearing and throwing a tantrum. Stay there for 16 minutes." 16 minutes later . . . Herbert: "Sorry Dad." Mike: "But Herbert did the unthinkable!" is breastfeeding Lilith and Laura and Colby burp the twins, then take them and tuck them up into Moses baskets Lucy: "I fancy some curry, rice and chow mein. What about you?" Colby: "I'll have sweet and sour chicken." and Colby set their food on TV trays ready to put hunger games on 10 mins later... twins are crying loudly upstairs and Lucy run upstairs walks in Moses baskets are tipped, the twins are crying and they need diaper changes Ben: "I know who did this! HERBERT JAMES ARMSTRONG!" Herbert: "WHAT?!" Ben: "You knocked the twins beds over and menaced them. You wait till your mother gets home, mister!" Herbert: "F*** OFF!" Ben: "OK, Naughty Desk." Lucy: "Busted!" and Lucy are changing diapers, soothing the twins and tucking them into bed Lucy; "All better." Ben: "You're here for menacing your nieces. Stay there for 16 minutes." trashes Lucy's room , Colby's room Andrew and Ty's room as well as his own and Ben and Carina's Ben: "Please stop!" Herbert: "NO!" Ben: "OK no friends for 5 months no TV for six no friends for seven you will also eat what we are eating and do all your homework. You will also do extra chores for a year. Also no video games for eight months and you have lost the privilege to go to parties for nine months!" is about to LACERATE Lucy's leg Lucy: "Ha! F***ing try me!" Lucy: "Besides I am just back from hospital and had a quadruple transplant due to polycysticc kidneys and cystic fibrosis so you'd better F*** off!" and Laura cry Colby: "Great Herbert you woke the twins up!" sister Kendra appears Kendra: "What's going on?" Lucy: "Herbert is having an epic tantrum. But Kendra these are your nieces Lillith and Laura." Kendra: "They are so cute. (to the twins) Auntie Kendra loves you!" Colby: "You can babysit if you want." Kendra: "I'd love to!" Ty and Andrew's Epic Tantrum Mike: “Shortly after Herbert’s tantrum stopped, Ty and Andrew started to kick off” Mike Gives Up Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties